This War is Mine
My first story, yay! This will be an attempted version of warriors in Skyrim. Enjoy :) Prologue My head jolted upright from sleep, and I glanced around at my surroundings, gasping for air. No, I was not underwater, drowning. I was back in my den, safe, but the stone walls felt as if they were closing in around me. "Thistlestar?" a soft voice called from the entrance of my den. "Come in," I answered gruffly. I licked my ruffled dark gray tabby fur to lie smoothly. "What is it, Flowerheart?" I asked, seeing one of my medicine cats pad into the dark den. Flowerheart's own white pelt was bristled in alarm. "Thistlestar, I had a disturbing vision last night, and I thought I should let you know. The other medicine cats had it as well, even the apprentices." "Well tell it," I said, sitting up with my tail curled neatly over my paws. "Blood was everywhere. It streamed down hills and settled on the paths of our camps. Cats were fighting, warriors hailed from the tiniest camp to the largest castle to join the war. But in the midst of it all, a shadow appeared and wiped out everyone." Not another war. Not so soon after the last. "Are you sure it wasn't just a nightmare?" I asked. "Thistlestar, every ''medicine cat had the same vision. That's not a nightmare, that's an omen!" Flowerheart argued. "Then I'll tell the deputy to assign more carriers to fortify our walls. There'll be patrols more frequently, the forgers will create more armour, and an extra guard will be added to every guarded location," I said. "Don't worry, Flowerheart. If we all die, then it was by the Maker's will." Flowerheart rolled her icy-blue eyes. "Suit yourself, Thistlestar. But I won't stand by when there's the threat of war lingering around." She padded away, into the sunlight outside, and disappeared around a corner. "You can't even do anything, you're a medicine cat!" I grumbled under my breath. I sighed, head hanging. Attacks were always aimed at my clan, only because we were the wealthiest in prey and quarry. But a full-blown war has never happened here. Last time it initialized at Rorikstead, a small camp in the middle of nowhere. But the problem was resolved. ''A shadow, huh? Chapter 1 Ivykit's POV Sharp little teeth tugged at my tail. "Wake up, Ivykit!" mewled my sister, Darkkit. The moment I opened my sparkling green eyes, all I could see was a single black, furry paw right next to my face. "What's so special today? You're actually happy for once." I got to my paws and stretched. "Thistlestar said our apprentice ceremony is in three days!" Darkkit squealed, prancing around the nursery. "Is it?" asked our mother, Sandfeather, drowsily lifting her head from her afternoon nap. "Eight moons already? You kits make me feel old." Her ginger tabby fur twitched in irritance, as if the thought of her becoming an elder was a nightmare. My ears perked. "Well then come on, we've got to go visit the Apprentice Quarters!" Darkkit frowned. "Last time I went there, Patchpaw nearly clawed my ears off." "But that was like five moons ago. I'm sure he'll accept that it's almost manditory for us to meet our fellow denmates," I persuaded. The nursery was practically empty since it was sun-high, so for once I was able to just comfortably pad through to the wooden entrance. The sunlight blinded me after being in a dim-lit den for so long. "Sometimes I hate daytime," Darkkit growled to herself. "Which way's the Apprentice Quarters?" I asked, peering through the cats that blocked my view. "Should be somewhere near Thistlestar's den," Darkkit answered, pushing passed me. As we made our way to the Apprentice Quarters, I could hear shrieks coming from outside the camp. That's normal, I reassured myself. Border patrols. TBC.